


Let's play

by Keicchan



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keicchan/pseuds/Keicchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Jude play basketball together. Jude is better than Zero expected and he's surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I felt inspired for the first time in a long time so I had to write it :)

It had been a couple of slow days for Jude in the office. News about the sale of the team was scarce, and that had both Jude and Lionel in continuous state of panic and stress, although they tried not to show it.

He looked at the clock in his office. If he wanted to he could go down to the court and watch today’s practice. It was no secret that he loved to watch Zero play. Thinking that a nice distraction would be good for him before he had to meet Lionel to talk about the team for the millionth time, Jude went out of his office and walked towards the court. He thought about going all the way down the stands but he decided against it. When he sat down, Pete had the team working on jumps and agility. After that it was assists. Jude couldn’t take his eyes off Zero the whole time, it was kind of soothing.

 

"Everyone! Take five" Pete yelled.  
  
  
Jude went down the stands towards the back of the benches where Zero was sitting sipping on his water while he dried the sweat running down his face.  
  
  
"You should work on your three point shots,” Jude whispered from behind, startling Zero.  
  
"Is that so?" Zero answered as he turned to look at Jude, smiling in amusement.  
  
Jude smiled back. "How’s practice?"  
  
"You tell me," he said playfully. "Since you seem to have an opinion about my shots." Zero had a smirk on his face.  
  
Jude laughed. "Well, not that you said it…" he began but was interrupted by Zero’s towel on his face.  
  
"The break’s almost over," Zero said, looking at his teammates as they came back to the court.  
  
"Do you want to do anything after practice?" Jude asked, throwing the towel back at Zero.  
  
"Actually I was thinking of staying a bit longer after practice." Zero saw the slight look of disappointment on Jude’s face before it quickly went back to normal. Before he could say anything Zero added, "You could join me."  
  
"Me? What for?"  
  
"Practice, you dumbass. What else?" Zero replied, his voice caring and soft despite the insult. "I need someone to work on my man-to-man defence."  
  
"Here? In the Devil’s court?" Jude asked. Zero just looked at him raising his eyebrows. "I… I don’t know…"  
  
"I promise I’ll be gentle," Zero said with a smirk. "I can even teach you a couple of moves."  
  
Jude couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. "I don’t even have workout clothes."  
  
"I’m sure I have something you can borrow."  
  
Jude was running out of excuses. He looked down and pouted a little, deep in thought.  
  
"What do you say? Chicken?" Zero asked. He could hear Pete’s voice from behind telling them to make two teams to practice defence and offence.  
  
"I’ll think about it."  
  
"I’ll be waiting after practice," Zero said as he walked back to the center of the court. "Don’t let me down."  
  
  
With that, Zero joined his teammates and resumed practice.  
  
  
  
Jude would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about playing basketball with Zero before, but at the same time, he didn’t want to make a total fool of himself. After all, Zero was a professional basketball player, and Jude hadn’t played ball in years.  
  
The meeting with Lionel went as could be expected. She was furious, raging about the latest move Jelena and Terrence had pulled and Jude had tried to calm her down, without much success. After leaving Lionel’s office and going back to his own, Jude was feeling pretty worked up and frustrated himself. He looked at his watch. Practice should’ve been over by then. He turned off his computer and closed the door of his office behind him.  
  
The locker room was deserted. He looked though Zero’s bag and found a spare pair of shorts and a jersey. He even found a pair of socks and sneakers which made Jude wonder if this was Zero’s plan.  
  
When Jude went out of the locker room to the court he saw Zero practicing three point shots. Jude chuckled, loud enough in the empty court to catch Zero’s attention.  
  
  
"What? This has absolutely nothing to do with you," Zero said as he passed the ball to Jude who was trying to not laugh. "Thought you weren’t coming."  
  
Jude dribbled once, twice and shot in silence. "Just finished a meeting with Lionel," he said as he came back from picking up the basketball.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" asked Zero, trying to sound concerned but not pushy.  
  
Jude shook his head. "I’d rather play." He shot again and this time Zero caught it.  
  
"By the way, you can keep that jersey," Zero said, shooting one last time from the three point line. "You look good in it."  
  
"Oh no, it’s ok I..."  
  
"Oh, I insist" interrupted Zero, smirking and looking at Jude like he was the sexiest man alive. "Ok. Let’s do this. Don’t hold back, alright?"  
  
"OK."  
  
  
The first time Jude blocked Zero’s shot he was too shocked to react in time, giving Jude an open shot. The next time Zero tried to be faster but Jude slipped through his fingers once again.  
  
The game went on until, after both of them reaching 19 points, Jude made one last shot finally getting to twenty-one.  
  
  
"What the..."  
  
"That was fun!" exclaimed Jude, totally out of breath.  
  
"Remind me again, why didn’t you try to be a baller?" Zero was still looking at the hoop in disbelief.  
  
Jude laughed softly between gasps of air. "I’m not that good."  
  
Zero looked at him and extended his arms in a gesture that could only be interpreted as ‘then what the fuck was that?’  
  
Jude chuckled again. "It was just beginners’ luck,” he said. "And you yourself said you’d let me win, didn’t you?" he was smiling as he said it which made Zero narrow his eyes, looking at him through his eyelashes.  
  
"Well yeah..." he replied, suspicious.  
  
"You see? No harm done." Jude moved closer to Zero, a big smile on his face. "Is your ego sore?"  
  
Now, Jude was just making fun of Zero and he knew it. But he was going to let him have it. This once.  
  
"I'm sorry" Jude said, still smiling. He wasn’t.  
  
"You know? I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me." Zero moved even closer, his trademark smirk on his lips.  
  
"Do tell."  
  
  
Zero whispered something in Jude’s ear as he slowly walked past him towards the lockers. Jude rolled his eyes and laughed only to follow him right away.


End file.
